Vivi's Dieing Flower
by BookJunkie32
Summary: Hana gets kidnapped by the demon king and nobody even notices! The demon king has sent a clone of Hana to the human world and if Vivi and the others cant figure out shes a fake, then the real Hana will turn into a evil demon! Please R&R! ;
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapping Hana

**(a/n) YAAAAY, Hana to akuma fan fic!! I noticed that there wasnt many, well, this will have to change! I love Hana to akuma! Please enjoy my story :) **

**I DO NOT OWN HANA TO AKUMA! (if i did, Hana and Vivi would be together and in love already -.-')**

**Summery!!: Hana gets kidnapped by the demon king and nobody even notices! The demon king has sent a clone of Hana to the human world and if Vivi and the others cant figure out shes not the real Hana in time, then Hana will turn into an evil demon!  
(PREVIEW)  
"Mr. Demon king...even though you have taken Hana away from Vivi and Felton and all of her friends I will still love them no matter what! You cant erase that!"  
"Oh, but Hana, I can. I am going to turn you into a powerful demon, one that will never remember your true feelings for Vivi."  
"But-!"  
"Good-bye...human Hana."**

**(NOTE: This is rated T for lang. and violence)**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Chapter One: Kidnapping Hana**

"Vivi...Hana's having trouble falling asleep." Hana said, opening Vivi's bedroom door to find him laying on his bed, reading a book.

"What is it this time, Hana?" Vivi asked.

Hana half ran over to Vivi's bed. She knelt down next to it, looking closer at Vivi's face.

"Hana had a bad dream." She said.

"About?" Vivi asked.

"Hana cant remember...but Hana was in a dark place and she was scared. Hana felt like she lost apart of herself..."

Vivi patted the top of Hana's head. She looked up at him with her big, innocent twinkling eyes. He half-smiled.

"Its fine Hana, it was just a dream. Go back to bed, you have school tomorrow dont forget."

Hana gasped.

"Oh no thats right! And theres a quiz tomorrow! Hana has to go back to bed right away, thank you Vivi!" Hana smiled and ran out the door.

Vivi rolled his eyes. 'whats so special about that damn school anyway?' He thought.

Hana opened her bed room door and crawled into her big soft bed. She shut her eyes, ready to fall asleep. Then she heard a slight creaking sound, like a window opening. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. The curtains that were draped infront of her window was blowing all over the place. Hana's heart started beating faster.

"H-hello?" She asked. "I-is anyone th-"

A hand clamped over Hana's mouth.

"Your coming with me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

"Vivi! Viviiiii, wake uuuuup."

Vivi groaned and opened one eye.

"Good morning Vivi!" Hana smiled brightly, holding out a rose.

"Hana..." Vivi nearly growled.

"Hana just wanted to say thank you for last night! Well, see ya Vivi!" She placed the rose down next to Vivi's head on his pillow and skipped out the door.

Vivi sat himself up and looked down at the rose. He picked it up and it died in his hands. He sighed, then tossed the rose to the side.

~'~'~

"Good morning, Momo-kun!" Hana greeted Momo when she got to school.

"Ah, good morning."

"Where are all are other friends?" Hana said, looking around the class room of people, searching for a familiar face that she talks to.

"They all got sick. I told them not to swim in the river near the bridge but nooo." Momo shook his head, frustrated.

"So then its just Momo-kun and Hana today!" Hana said happily, wrapping her arms around Momo's arm.

Momo blushed. "Ah, yeah, I-I guess so...hey, will you get off!" He swatted her away.

Hana giggled.

The teacher came in just then and everyone took there seats.

Hana gazed out the window at the sky.

"...everythings going according to plan, Lucifer-sama." Hana mumbled, her eyes twinkleing. Then they falshed red, but only for a second. And nobody noticed, nobody besides Momo that is.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hana opened her eyes to a unfamiliar room.

Her head was pounding, she looked around. It was an ordinary bedroom. Hana tried to get up but she realized she was tied down to the bed.

"Well, well...finally awake I see."

Hana looked up.

"Mr. Demon king!" she gasped.

He smiled. He walked over to the side of her bed and looked down at her.

"Why is Hana here? Where is Vivi!?" Hana almost started crying, she felt very scared.

"Hana's here because I brought you here. And Vivi is home and safe, dont worry about him."

"What do you want with Hana!?" Hana started shaking.

The demon king stroked Hana's cheek.

"Oh Hana, I want everything. I want you, so I took you. You got away from me once, but I wont let you get away from me again. Except this time, you wont be my human bride...no, youll be my _demon_ bride. Isnt that great?" He laughed.

"Bu-but Hana's not a demon!" She protested.

He nodded.

"Well, no, Hana's not a demon...yet." He smiled.

"Your going to turn Hana into a demon?" She gasped.

"I have a few people working a spell, and once its complete, you will turn into a very, very powerful demon. Right now though, I have no time to explain, but I promise ill tell you everything soon. For now, I think it be best if you rest up some more, we have alot of things to do tomorrow..."

He left the room after that. Hana was shocked.

'Oh, Vivi!' She thought. 'Please Vivi, please come and save Hana!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vivi was pissed when he looked up from his book.

"What are _you _doing here? Hana's with Felton now anyway." He grumbled.

Momo looked down at his feet and he blushed.

"Well...actually, I came to see you, Vivi."

"Huh?" Vivi was confused.

"I think...I think theres something wrong about Hana."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**(a/n) yeah, first chapter done! Trust me, what I have planned for the rest of this story is waaaay better then the first chapter. So if you liked it, or hated it, or want more of it, please review! that would make me very, VERY happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Curse Like Poison

**(a/n) YAAAAY, Hana to akuma fan fic!! I noticed that there wasnt many, well, this will have to change! I love Hana to akuma! Please enjoy my story :) **

**I DO NOT OWN HANA TO AKUMA! (if i did, Hana and Vivi would be together and in love already -.-')**

**EDIT: This is chapter two! YAAAAAAAY! I want to thank Light In The Void, Peachie-Trishie, and Nanaga for reviewing my story!! ^^  
You guys rock, and its also the only other reason im making another chapter, because I no someone's actually reading it!**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!**

**Chapter Two: A Curse Like Poison**

Vivi sighed in an angry huff. He still couldnt get over what Momo had said to him just the day before. He stood up, but then just sat right back down. He wasnt sure what to do with himself. Hana and Felton came home so late last night that Hana went straight to bed, and when Vivi woke up this morning, Hana was already at school.

"Whats going on with you?" Felton asked, walking into the room, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"I would appreciate it if you didnt stop by my house after everytime you womanize." Vivi nearly growled.

"Well ill have to think about it." Felton ploped himself down and pushed his soft blonde hair out of his eyes.

"So whats the problem, tell doctor Felton." He grinned.

"Just because you have been with a nurse for the past two hours, it doesnt make you a docter." Vivi rested his head in his hand and turned away.

"Oooh, well, your awfully cold tonight Vivi...is it something about Hana?" He asked in a serious voice.

Vivi's eyes flickered over to Feltons waiting face. His eyes shined.

"It _is _about Hana!" Felton smiled proudly, like he discovered the cure to all sicknesses.

".....Have you noticed anythig..._different _about Hana?" Vivi finally asked.

Felton leaned back in his chair and thought.

"Hmm...well, no, why?"

Vivi looked away again and remembered the conversation he had with Momo yesterday.

*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK!*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean you think theres something wrong with Hana?" Vivi asked, leaning forward in his chair. He was confused, and he _hated _being confused.

Momo paused, not sure how to say what he was about to say to Vivi. Vivi's aura grew darker and darker, if Momo didnt spit it out already, Vivi might have to force it out of him.

"...You said Hana wasnt a demon right?" Momo finally asked.

Vivi lifted one eyebrow. "Yes. She is a human."

"...Are you sure?"

Vivi growled. "_Kid_, whats this about? Is there something your not telling me?" He demanded.

"I looked over at Hana today in class, and I saw something." He paused. "Her eyes...theres no doubt about it...her eyes flashed red! She looked, well, so un-hana like. Kinda of...evil. And she said something about a 'Lucifer-sama', who that is I dont no but-"

Vivi stood up so fast Momo flinched in surprise.

Vivi took a deep breath. "Sorry...Look, you probably just saw a trick of the light. Your human eyes are weak, so dont worry. Hana's fine."

Momo didnt look convinced, but he nodded and left Vivi alone to stand and grind his teeth. 'Lucifer-sama!?' He thought.

*~*~*END FLASHBACK!*~*~*

"Are you ok, Momo-kun?" Hana asked, sitting down next to him and opening up her lunch box.

"Ahh...yeah, im fine." He took a bite of his apple.

They were sitting under a big tree away from the other kids, like they usually do, but to Momo they seemed more alone then ever. Usually, he wouldnt mind being alone with Hana. But now...something was odd. Something felt not right, _she _just didnt feel like _Hana_.

Hana happily began eating her food. She looked liked Hana, and acted like Hana to. How could she _not _be Hana? But something was still bothering Momo.

"...Hana, can I ask you a question?"

Hana turned to smile at him. "Ofcourse, Momo-kun!"

Momo looked Hana straight in the eyes.

"Hana...who is Lucifer-sama?"

Hana's smile froze in place. Momo's eyes widened. The way this Hana acted, was very _unlike _Hana!

"Did you say...Lucifer-sama?" She asked, that frozen smile still in place.

Momo nodded.

Hana looked down. Then she started to laugh, but not the cute Hana laugh that Momo loves, an evil laugh, the laugh that belonged to a-

"Demon!" Momo gasped.

When Hana looked up at Momo her eyes were blood red. She was smiling a very scary smile. She reached her hand out and grabbed Momo by the arm very tightly.

"Momo-kun...Lucifer-sama wants to see you now."

They dissappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hana sat down in a huff onto her bed. Well, not her bed, Mr. Demon kings bed. He had her running around all day, trying on dresses. He said that if she did what he wanted, he would let her see Vivi again, and thats all she wanted.

The bedroom door swong open and someone stepped inside the room.

Hana jumped up, looked over at the door, and gasped.

"Little Mr. Demon king!" She stared. She liked the Demon king in his kid form better then his normal form, because that way atleast Hana's about the same height as him.

He smiled. "Sorry Hana, be right back."

He walked into the private bathroom in the bedroom. Hana sat on the bed again and waited for him to be done.

A few minutes later he came out of the bathroom as his normal self, except he didnt have a shirt on this time. **(a/n :D yummy!)**

"Wheres your shirt? Do you want Hana to find one for yo-"

Lucifer walked over to her and pulled her up off of the bed and into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"M-Mr. Demon king?" Hana tried to look up, but her face was pressed against his chest.

"I didnt wear a shirt so I could feel you better Hana. Your very soft and gentle. I can also feel your heart beating. And hear it to, for that matter. Its a lovly sound...ba-bump."

He layed her down on the bed.

"Ba-bump."

He layed himself on top of her.

"Ba-bump."

He moved his face down to hers so that the tips of there noses touched.

"Ba-bump." He smiled wickedly.

Hana blushed.

"Pl-Please get off of Hana." She tried to wiggle free. It didnt work, her hands were pinned down now by Lucifer and her layed on the rest of her.

"Two more days Hana, it only takes two days." He sighed.

"What does?" She asked.

Lucifer reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little tiny glass bottle. He popped the top off.

"Drink this Hana." He said.

"No, I-"

"Drink it, and ill get up."

Hana pursed her lips, then she nodded.

Lucifer smiled and brought the bottle to her lips. She took a sip, and one sip was all she needed.

Hana's eyes went wide. Fire shot threw her, flowing threw her vains.

"What is this?" She gasped.

Lucifer smiled. "All in good time, you will find out soon Hana, very soon ill explain it all." He got off of her.

She was still gasping, clutching her chest.

"I thought...Vivi..."

"Oh, youll see Vivi just like I promised." He nodded. He walked over toward the doorand opened it. He was half way out when he turned around to add:

"Youll see Vivi..._after _youve become my demon wife." He slammed the door with a bang.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where am I!?" Momo gasped when he opened his eyes.

"Lucifer-samas jail cell." A voice said behind him.

He sat up from the ground and turned around and saw Hana, or rather, _demon _Hana.

"What do you want with me? Where's Hana!?" He demanded.

"Oh, Hana's here, up and about somewhere im guessing. As for what I want with you..."

She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek.

"You silly boy, what would _I_ want with _you_? Its Lucifer-sama who needs the human sacrifice in two days for the final turning ceremony."

"The wha-!?"

"Shhh..." Hana put her fingers on his lips.

"You dont have much time to live, and poor boy, theres so much youve missed out on! Why dont I give you a little taste of life before you die."

And before Momo could even protest, demon Hana pressed her lips hard down on Momo's.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**(a/n) Teehee, another chapter DONE! WOOO! I'm happy ;D So, did I leave a nice cliff hanger? I hate those, but I love to write them! Please review or continue to review if you would like me to continue with my story, thank you very much!! :D !  
NEXT CHAPTER NAME: Vivi's Tears and Momo's Blood (a hint to chapter 3!!) **


	3. Chapter 3: Vivi's Tears and Momo's Blood

**(a/n) YAAAAY, Hana to akuma fan fic!! I noticed that there wasnt many, well, this will have to change! I love Hana to akuma! Please enjoy my story :) **

**I DO NOT OWN HANA TO AKUMA! (if i did, Hana and Vivi would be together and in love already -.-')**

**EDIT: This is chapter 3!! ^^ Hooray for chapter 3~! Sorry it took awhile -.-' but its here now! Please enjoy!!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Chapter Three: Vivi's Tears and Momo's Blood**

"Vivi, are you sure about this!?" Felton yelled, picking up his pace with the fast walking Vivi.

Vivi went speading through the hallways of his mansion. Then he suddenly came to a hult. He clentched his fist.

"I was right." He grummbled.

"So Hana really isnt here?" Felton gasped.

"...Come on, were going to the demon world." Vivi said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Momo's eyes opened slowly. He must have drifted off to sleep again with out realizing. He tried to sit up, but his arms went limp and he fell right back down to the ground.

"Mo...mo...kun." A voice infront of him said. He new this voice, the voice of Hana.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, looking up. Then he gasped.

Suddenly his limp arms gained new life and he lifted himself up. He stood up.

"Hana?" He asked.

It was Hana. The _real _Hana. Momo just knew, he could feel it.

But something was wrong with this Hana, something he couldnt figure out.

She was crying, tears were steaming down her red rimmed eyes. But her eyes werent just red from crying.

"Are you the real Hana?" Momo asked, on his guard.

"Mo...mo...kun. Run...away..."

"Hana, whats going-?"

"Away!" She choked, her eyes flashed her normal hana colored eyes, then even brighter red then before.

Hana pulled a knife from behind her back.

"Hana-!" Momo gasped.

"Momo-kun!!" Hana let out another cry, then swong her arm forward.

She stabed Momo in the chest.

"You...your not the real Hana...you cant be...Hana..." He dropped forward.

Someone behind Hana clapped.

"Well done, future Mrs. Lucifer, well done. You didnt stab him in the heart like I said, but all we needed was his blood for now anyway." Lucifer said, walking over to Hana and putting an ar around her waist.

"Please..no...save...Momo-kun." Hana cryed.

Two demons came in and took the body away.

"Maybe, since we'll still need his body for the final ceremony. Actually, yes! We will cure your friend, then kill him when we marry." Lucifer laughed.

He bent down and wipped some of the blood of off the ground. He turned to Hana.

"Lick." He said. He held out his Momo blood covered hand.

Hana hesitated. Her eyes still flashing from normal to red.

"I said, lick!" He shoved his finger in her mouth and she started eating Momo's blood.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This has become alot more serious then I thought." Felton said. He was knelt down next to a grave stone. He had lost Vivi somewhere coming back to the demon world. He didnt think this is what he would find.

"Eleanor..."

"She died, protecting you of all people." A voice said from behind.

Felton spun around.

"Lu-Lucifer-sama??" Felton gasped.

"She died and its all your fault. How do you feel?" he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Felton asked.

"I gave her orders, she didnt listen to them. The cost for that was death. Her orders where to bring you to me for you to be punished for not bringing Vivi to me, but she wouldnt turn you over, poor thing."

"Why, you-!" Felton stood up.

"Yessss?" Lucifer asked.

Feltons fists began to shake.

"Why...?" Felton dropped to his knees once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vivi ran threw the empty hallways of Lucifers home. What he just heard couldnt be true! He had stopped a maid in the hallway to ask where Hana and Lucifer was. She said that Lucifer-sama just went upstairs to feed on the girl.

'Hana, im coming!' Vivi thought.

He burst threw Lucifers bedroom door.

"Ha-!" The room was ingulfed in flames.

"Hana!" Vivi yelled.

He ran threw the room and threw the flames. In the middle of the room was Lucifer, standing with Hana in his arms. He drank from her neck.

"Lucifer!" Vivi yelled.

Lucifer looked up, his eyes blood red. Hana looked over at Vivi with sad and hate filled eyes.

"Vivi didnt come for Hana." She said.

Vivi was shocked, he froze in place.

"Vivi doesnt love Hana." She stared at Vivi.

"Hana, I-"

"Hana's going to die because Vivi doesnt love her."

"No, I-"

Then Vivi saw it. The life in Hana's eyes drain out completely. It was the worst and most horrible experience Vivi had ever gone threw. It happened in a slow motion, then replayed over and over again. Her saddness, and her hate for Vivi, all drained away with everything else she had.

"Hana." Vivi's voice actually cracked.

"Well, Vivi, I-"

Vivi cut Lucifer off by running over to them and forcefully tossing Luifer away. Lucifer was in shock. Vivi was always strong, but never _that _strong.

Vivi knelt down next to Hana and moved her into his arms. Her lifeless eyes where still open, she still had blood running down her neck. Her arms where alittle black where the flames had touched, she looked exactly like a....flower.

Vivi went into another state of shock. He quickly let her go and set her down on the floor. Just like any other flower Vivi ever touched, its turned black and ashy and died. Now, after all the years of carefully not touching Hana, she too, died. Maybe because she wasnt really a flower that it took her this long to die, but Vivi knew it was because of him that she was now dead.

He would never see her smile again. Never hear her laugh. Never wake up early in the orning with her next to his bed with a flower in her hand. Never would he see the joy and happiness in her eyes. The last expression she had in her always cheerful eyes was hate. Hate for Vivi. Hate because she thought Vivi didnt care for her, didnt love her...

Vivi sat, unmoving, next to Hana's body. He gently moved his hands over her eyelids, and closed them so he would no longer have to look into those lifeless eyes. Suddenly, Hana's face became wet. It wasnt rain dripping down onto Hana's face. It was tears. Vivi's tears. He cryed silently over Hana, letting regret and pain over flow him.

Lucifer gasped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucifer stood back, in amazement and shock.

"Lucifer-sama, is something wrong?" One of Lucifers loyal demon friends asked. She sat in an arm chair across the room.

Lucifer just looked down at Felton and Vivi. They were both lying on the floor inside of a chalk drawn circle with candles.

"Did they find out that everything they are going thew really isnt real, but a dream?" The woman asked.

Lucifer looked over at her. She had long, flowing black hair to her waist and very very pale skin. Her eyes were black, except for the snow white part of the eyes. Her legs were long and she was very slender. She had a beautiful smile, but only to those who liked her fangs. She stood up and walked over to Lucifer.

She was wearing a black sleeveless mini dress and black pumps. A spider crawled from around her back, to up her neck and rested on her cheek.

"How long have you been here, Arachna?" Lucifer asked.

"Not long." She said. "How long are you going to keep them in those dreams?" She asked.

"Not long." Lucifer answered.

"I heard you were to be married tomorrow? Id like to meet the bride." She said.

"But if you were to meet the bride, you would kill her." Lucifer said with a small smile.

Arachna smiled to. "Possibly." Then she giggled.

Lucifer looked outside his window and at the moon.

"The time has almost come." He said.

"I cant wait to meet your..._bride, _Lucifer-sama. I think ill let myself out now."

"Im surprised your jealous of _me _and my bride and not _Vivi _and my bride." Lucifer told her back as she started to walk away.

She spun around.

"What about Vivi?" She asked.

Lucifer looked down at him on his floor.

"Vivi is in love with that human." He said.

Arachna clutched her hands into fists.

"I see." She said threw clenched teeth. She spun back around and stormed out of the room.

"Oh yes...tomorrow will be _very_ exciteing." Lucifer laughed and left the room with a bang of the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours later, Arachna stood over both Vivi and Felton.

"Vivi...loves that human. I cant...let Vivi be sad so...ill have to..."

*~*~*~*

Feltons eyes shot open and he sat up. He was sitting in an empty room with a random bed and chair. No one else in sight.

"Where am I...? Eleanor!" He gasped, standing up.

"...But first...I have to save Hana!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**(a/n) Yaaaaay for chapter 3! Im liking where im going with this, I hope you are too! If so, review! And or continue to review if you want chapter 4! I have decided That I will make a thank you chapter to everyones reviews at the end of the story, for now, just thank you everyone! Oh, but I do have to thank yukicross16 for giving me the idea of making a new character. I like Arachna, I wonder if u guys will to ^^  
****NEXT CHAPTER NAME!: Tricking Death, Felton's Sacrifice! (a hint to chapter 4!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Felton's Sacrifice!

**(a/n) YAAAAY, Hana to akuma fan fic!! I noticed that there wasnt many, well, this will have to change! I love Hana to akuma! Please enjoy my story :) **

**I DO NOT OWN HANA TO AKUMA! (if i did, Hana and Vivi would be together and in love already -.-')**

**EDIT: Chapter 4!!! Wow, this took to, to long -.-' I'm sorry!! I was grounded...but now I'm back! I'm going to try and get two chapters in this week, so please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Tricking Death, Felton's Sacrifice!**

Arachna stood in her guest room in Lucifer-sama's palace with trembling hands. The room was dark, she had no lights on, and it was very early in the morning. Around 4a.m. She sunk down in the corner of the room and began chanting in an unknown manner. After that, spiders began crawling from the cracks of the floor and stood before Arachna.

"My friends." she spoke, voice a little hoarse. "I need your help!"

The spiders waited for their mistress to tell them what to do.

"I need you to spy on Felton, the blonde haired man. Also, spy on Lucifer-sama as well, just in case. And, make sure, that no matter what, Vivi does _not _wake up from the sleeping spell. Understood?"

The spiders all went off in different directions, listening to there masters orders.

"This Hana girl..." Arachna mumbled. "I wonder whats so amazing about her..."

* * *

Hana woke up with burning eyes and a horrible headache. She was herself again, for now.

She sat up and winced. Every move she made hurt. She felt as if she could feel every cell in her body, screming at her.

"Vivi...Felton...Momo..." She mumbled.

"Forget about them." A voice that was becoming more known to Hana said.

She looked up slowly. "Why?" she asked the demon king.

"Even if you dont forget about them now, you will, tonight, at midnight, where you become my bride." Lucifer smiled.

Hana gasped.

"I could never forget about my friends! I love them!" she protested.

"Ive taken you from them Hana, you are mine now." he answered simply.

"Mr. Demon King...even though you have taken Hana away from Vivi and Felton and all of her friends I will still love them no matter what! You cant erase that!"

"Oh, but Hana, I can. I am going to turn you into a powerful demon, one that will never remember your true feelings for Vivi."

"But-!"

"Good-bye...human Hana."

Lucifer placed a hand on Hana's forhead. He mumbled something Hana couldnt understand. Then she felt like her soul was being pulled, she could no longer see. Everything turned dark. She passed out.

Lucifer left the room with a faint smile on his face. He entered the room right across the hallway.

"Ah, your up." He said.

"Kinda." said a hoarse voice. The boy picked his head up. Momo.

"I'm surprised your actually able to speak, we got you pretty good in the chest. Are you ready to feel real pain tonight?" Lucifer smiled an evil but beautiful smile.

"Why...are you doing this to me? And to Hana? What did she ever do to you?"

Lucifer ignored his question, he was to distracted.

"This cant be..." Lucifer walked over passed Momo laying on the bed helpless and to his window. He saw a quick figure with blolde hair pass by.

"Felton." He hissed.

* * *

"Where in the world is everybody!?" Felton gasped aloud.

"No Vivi or Hana...oooh, where are you guys!?" He ran along the palace walls.

"I woke up in the tower...now how do I get back inside?"

Felton wondered and stummbled around. Finally, he found an entry, but a big scary demon was guarding it.

"Hmm..." Felton decided to skip that one.

The next door he came up to had a demon, but a _girl _demon infront of it.

"Perfect!" He smiled.

"Who goes!?" She yelled when he came closer.

"Hello." He smiled seductivly.

**[FIVE MINUTES LATER]**

"Well, that was simple." Felton said as he fixed his shirt, the demon lady lay on the floor with hearts floating around her head. "Now where to look...?"

Felton left the demon and ran threw the palace.

He ran passed many doors, but when he ran passed an old, dirty looking door it made him stop.

"Vivi?" He wondered aloud.

He reached his hand out to turn the handle when a giant spider crawled from behind and placed himself in the center.

"Ick." Felton said, pulling his hand back. He took one long glance at the door, then continued down the hallways.

* * *

Hana stood infront of the mirror a demon just placed infront of her. She was wearing her wedding dress. It was a long, traditional gown, but with white lace and a low back cut. The demon women pulled Hana's hair into a beautiful bun and sparkled so eyeshadow on her. Her red eyes glowed with no emotion.

"You only have an hour till the wedding..." The demon woman said.

"Yes." Hana agreed.

The demon woman sighed. "Well. You dont look excited at all."

Hana said nothing.

She sighed again. "Ok, whatever. Anyway, to make you a full demon, you need to suck out the life of that human after your bond to the King. Understand?"

Hana nodded.

"I know what I must do." she said.

"Good, 'cause I sure as hell dont no whats going on these days." the demon woman complained.

Again, Hana said nothing.

"So, are you ready?" she grummbled.

"Yes, I shall prove my myself to my King." Hana said.

"Yeah, whatever." The demon lady opened Hana's door and led her to Hana's wedding.

* * *

"Damn that Felton! Him and his womanizing!" Eleanor shouted when she saw the passed out demon on the floor with hearts floating around her head.

"I know his handy work whenever I see it. I came since I heard Hana was going to be married, but I didnt think Felton would be here flirting! Stupid bastard, when I see him, ooooh, hes in for it."

"Would you like me to take him to you?" A voice asked.

Eleanor wipped around.

"Lucifer-sama, I-!"

He put a hand on her mouth. Then he smiled.

* * *

"Ooooooh, how long have I been searching?????!" Felton cried, nearly crawling on the floor he was so tired.

Then, he heard a loud burst of cheering from another room.

"Thats the main hall!" He gasped.

He scrammbled up and took off towards the room.

"Hooray for the King!" someone shouted.

"Long live the Queen!" Another shouted.

"Que-?" Felton cut himself off when he saw what they were talking about.

"Hana!" He shouted.

"Kill the boy! Kill the boy! Kill the boy!" Everyone chanted.

Suddenly, someone came out with a tied up Momo.

"Momo-kun!" Felton gasped. He pushed his way upfront.

"Now Hana, my new wife, drink apon this human and become a full demon!"

The crowed cheered.

Hana looked down at scared Momo's face.

A tear slipped down her cheek from her bllod red eyes.

"Hana." Momo said, sounding so scared and worried at the same time.

Hana opened her mouth and bit down hard on Momo's neck.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

"I thought you guys were demons, not vampires!" He gasped.

Hana started draining his blood.

"No Hana stop!" Felton called.

Hana continued.

Momo let out another cry.

"Hana, no!" Felton finally reached them. He grabbed Hana by the shoulder and twisted her to get off of Momo and look at him.

"Dont interfer Felton." Lucifer smiled. "Or else."

"Felton!!" A voice so familiar to Felton cried.

His eyes lite up.

"Eleanor!" He gasped. He turned to see her...being held by two demons with a sword to her thoart.

"Choose Felton." Lucifer said. "Your life, Hana's life, and the humans life...or Miss Eleanors life."

"No Felton, dont!" She cried.

"Your alive..." he was still in shock.

"Choose now Felton!" Lucifer comanded.

"The pain I felt...I thought you were already..." Felton was lost in thought.

"What?" She asked.

"I cant let you die." he said.

"No Felton, please!" She began to cry.

"As long as your alive, I am happy." he smiled sadly.

He turned to the king.

"But how about this Lucifer-sama? Instead of killing off Hana, let her drink my blood, it will make her even stronger." Felton said.

The demon king never thought of that. He smiled. "I like that idea." he said.

"NO!" Eleanor cried.

It was silent in the room except for Momo's heavy breathing.

"Ok Hana, you heard him." Lucifer waved his hand to Felton.

Hana nodded.

"NO! No Hana, stop! Please dont do it!" Eleanor cried.

Hana's eyes flashed there old color, but only for a second.

Hana placed a hand on Feltons neck and pulled him down to her.

The exact moment she bit into his skin and felt the rush of his blood, the doors burst open.

"Hana!" It was Vivi.

* * *

**(a/n) Right, so, I was grounded for a butt load of time, then when I got ungrounded I began writing this, got halfway through, then got grounded again -.-' Honestly, I'm not even a bad kid, my dads just insane haha. So I am deeply sorry I took so dang long -.-'' Thank you for reading what ive got so far and please continue to read AND REVIEW! Reviews do make me wanna write faster...just saying. Haha, ok, ill shut up now.**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW! : Arachna and Demon Hana Faceoff! **


	5. Chapter 5: Arachna and Hana Faceoff!

**(a/n) YAAAAY, Hana to akuma fan fic!! I noticed that there wasnt many, well, this will have to change! I love Hana to akuma! Please enjoy my story :) **

**I DO NOT OWN HANA TO AKUMA! (if i did, Hana and Vivi would be together and in love already -.-')**

**Edit} Oh dear lord! To long! Its been TOOOO LOOONG. This is a my bad. Half because I was doing so much for school, other half cause I was….LAZY! I'm sorry everyone! -.-''''''**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Arachna and Hana Face off! **

_Is this really possible? These feelings that I'm feeling…could I really be in love with Vivi? _

_I opened my eyes and looked up into the sky. There was a single cloud in the sky. He looked lonely. _

"_Hana." Vivi said, and I looked over. _

_Vivi was in his normal clothes, complete with top hat. _

"_Are you going somewhere Vivi?" I asked. _

"_Yes. I have to leave Hana. I have to go and leave for forever." _

"_What!? No, Vivi cant leave Hana!" I sat up, the three roses I had laying on top of me fell. They were thorny, and had cut down my throat. _

_My eyes flashed the same color as the roses and my blood. _

"_Hana!" Vivi yelled. "Hana!" _

* * *

"Hana! Are you awake?" Vivi was hovering over Hana in worry.

"Vivi…Hana's neck hurts." she complained.

"I know Hana, I-"

"Hana hurts Vivi!" she screamed. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Feel the blood pulsing threw her veins.

"There's nothing you can do now Vivi, you were too late." The Demon King said, standing over Hana as well.

"You-!" Vivi stood up and grabbed the King's neck.

"I'm the only one who can save her, you really want to kill me?" he asked.

Vivi scowled. "Save her. NOW."

"Now who do you think you are, ordering around a king?" he smiled like he had all the time in the world to save Hana, when actually, he didn't.

"Vivi…I'm starting to forget…" she whispered, tugging on his pant leg.

"Forget what Hana?" he asked.

"I'm starting to forget…my love for…Vivi…"

* * *

"Felton, Felton!" Eleanor cried, leaning over his past out body.

"Miss Eleanor, you need to calm down!" weak Momo said, sitting on the other side of Felton's body.

"Listen kid, I just saved you, so please shut up!" her tears still poured over her face.

"Actually, I think I saved the boy." The lady standing said. She was a beautiful lady, and she was familiar, but Momo couldn't remember her name.

Suddenly, a spider crawled over and on top of Felton's body.

Eleanor yelped, and swatted it away.

"So it was you who awoke Vivi?" Arachna asked, looking at the woman.

"Of course, after all, he is my fiancée." she said, looking bored.

"Heh. I wont underestimate you next time, Rosemary."

"He's dying, he's dying!" Eleanor cried, laying nearly on top of Felton's body.

"Course he is. The poison in Hana's body had sunk it's way into his system. Seems as if Felton sacrificed himself to save Hana's life." Arachna said this with venom in her voice.

"Hana, Hana, Hana. It seems to always revolve around Hana." she stormed off towards the other side of the room, where Vivi and the Demon King seemed to be fighting.

Momo moved out of the way for the army of spiders following the lady, and looked back over at Felton's unmoving body, Rosemary's uncaring face, and Eleanor's heart broken one.

* * *

"So then, it is a deal Vivi?" Lucifer smiled.

"You had this planned all along, haven't you?" Vivi asked.

"Perhaps." he said.

Lucifer bent down to Hana, who was nearly knocked out.

"I would look away if I were you, Vivi." he said.

"Why-?"

Lucifer had put the medicine in his mouth, then bent down and opened Hana's mouth. He kissed Hana, giving her the antidote.

Vivi was fuming. It took everything in his power not to kill the Demon King right then and there.

Suddenly, a scream broke the silence.

Vivi looked over to see Arachna, eyes filled with hate.

"I cant take this anymore!" she screamed, and ran towards them.

Lucifer looked up, wiping his lips.

The random demons who were watching the ceremony all started screaming. They ran out of the room. The reason was why the were so afraid was because of the power coming off of Arachna. It was so powerful that you could _feel _it. And it didn't feel nice. She was very angry.

"I lost Vivi…I cant lose Lucifer-sama too!" she pointed towards Hana and snapped her fingers.

Spiders hopped on top of Hana's body.

Hana winced in pain and opened her eyes. She screamed when she say the spiders.

"Arachna, stop this now!" Vivi commanded.

"No! No, I cant. I hate this girl! I HATE her!!"

Hana's eyes widened. She's never actually been hated before. It made her sad.

"Why do you hate Hana?" she asked.

"Why? WHY? Everyone loves you, everyone protects you, and talks about you. Why only Hana? Hana's only a human! Your just a little human girl! It should be me with Vivi, not you!"

Suddenly, Hana's eyes flashed red and the spiders exploded off her body.

"What?" almost everyone gasped.

Hana stood up.

"I'm sorry, but Vivi belongs only to Hana!" she said, crying.

"You…you are…"

Hana looked down at her hands. She felt different somehow. Strange.

"She's a demon." Felton said, walking over to them.

"Felton!" Eleanor ran to his side.

"And I'm a human."

Everyone was shocked into silence.

* * *

**(a/n) Its a shorter chapter then usual -.-' Im losing my touch (GASP). But!! I actally will have another new chapter up this week. For real this time! I swear!! Well, even though I dont diserve it since i took so long (still very sowwy! .) please REVIEW! I dont think this chapter was that good....what do you think? [PS. I dont know if all of u are keeping up with the new releases of Hana to Akuma, so careful of this spolier: Okay, so I know Rosemary and Vivi arent actually engaged anymore. But when I first started this story, they still were, and Hana still didnt confess her feelings. So this is still going to go on as if none of those things happened yet. End.] **

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW!: Transforming Hearts**

**Please stick with meh, there arent many chapters left! Bye for now~~ :)**


End file.
